Darth Vader
Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, and later the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Believed to have been conceived by the Force, he was born to Shmi Skywalker and moved to the Outer Rimworld of Tatooine as a small child, where he and his mother were slaves to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto. An engineering prodigy, Anakin built the droid C-3PO to help Shmi. Soon after, Skywalker was discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who freed Anakin from slavery via a wager on the youth's podracing skills, and brought the boy into their community; hailing Skywalker as the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, destined to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the Force. In the years leading up to the devastating, galaxy-wide conflict known as the Clone Wars, Skywalker was apprenticed to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Following the events of the Battle of Geonosis, -- the opening salvo which sparked the Clone War -- Skywalker secretly married his childhood love, Senator Padmé Amidala. As the war progressed, Skywalker saw very little of Amidala, prizing the moments the two were able to share with one another. Early in the course of the war, the Jedi High Council assigned Skywalker a Padawan of his own, Ahsoka Tano; a gifted student who, much to Skywalker's chagrin, eventually left the Order. Towards the end of the war, Skywalker was blessed with the news of pending fatherhood, when Amidala announced she was carrying their first child. But this joy turned to an overwhelming sorrow, as Skywalker became plagued with visions of his wife's demise in childbirth. Anakin's desire to protect the ones he loved would drive him to the dark side of the Force. In a misguided attempt at saving the life of his wife and unborn child, Skywalker betrayed the Jedi, pledging himself to the teachings of his former confidant and friend, Supreme ChancellorPalpatine (secretly the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious), thus becoming the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Palpatine shortly thereafter ended the war, destroyed the Jedi Order, and declared himself Galactic Emperor. On Mustafar, Darth Vader turned against his former master, Kenobi, and his wife, Amidala, when the two refused to join him. He caused Padme's death by choking her which lead to her death in child birth. At that same time he dueled his former master Kenobi. Ultimately, Kenobi emerged the victor, and he was left limbless and burnt on the banks of a volcanic river. Forced to live in a life-supporting armored suit afterwards, he continued to serve Sidious as his apprentice and chief enforcer, putting down rebellions with his master and Grand MoffWilhuff Tarkin. He also trained the Inquisitorius to hunt down any remaining Jedi and retrieve any newborn Force-sensitives per his master's will. Almost two decades after his turn to the dark side, the various rebel groups who opposed the Empire's tyranny had united to form the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and destroyed the Death Star, the superweapon meant to cement the Emperor's rule over the galaxy. As the sole survivor of the Empire's greatest defeat, Vader was blamed and found himself pitted against several potential replacements vying to become the Emperor's new apprentice. In the meantime, he uncovered that the Force-sensitive pilot who destroyed the Death Star was his son, Luke, whom Amidala had given birth to before she passed away and Obi-Wan had hidden on the one planet he would never return to, Tatooine. Now aware the Emperor lied to him, Vader drew out Luke, attempting to sway him into joining him and overthrowing his master: Luke refused, unable to accept the truth. But as the Battle of Endor unfolded, Vader fought Skywalker in a final duel on the Death Star II, his son now a Jedi Knight set on turning him to the light side. Skywalker defeated his father but refused to kill him, and when Sidious attempted to kill the young man, Vader abandoned the dark side and sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. Mortally wounded, Anakin made peace with his son and became one with the Force. Powers & Abilities Weapons * [[Anakin Skywalker's First Lightsaber|'First Lightsaber']] * [[Rey's Lightsaber|'Second Lightsaber']]' - '''Despite his natural talent, Anakin Skywalker was initially lax with his lightsaber training, though he believed in his mind that he could rival the Jedi Masters. During the Clone Wars, his skill greatly improved on his duels against informal Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, as well as Sith Lord Count Dooku, and fallen Jedi Barriss Offee. He would later duel his former friend and master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to a near standstill, losing only when his hubris and blinding rage allowed Kenobi to dismember him. To some Jedi like Kanan Jarrus, Skywalker was the greatest warrior the Order had in the Clone Wars; his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, once acknowledged Skywalker as someone powerful who rarely lost his battles. * [[Darth Vader's Lightsaber|'Sith Lightsaber']] - After Vader received his cybernetic enhancements and armor, his dueling style became visually more direct than it had been, presumably due to the fact that his armor and cybernetics altered his physical attributes; enhancing some while hampering others. ]] A pragmatic combatant, Skywalker had the skill to throw his activated lightsaber to attack, guiding it with the Force, A pragmatic combatant, Skywalker had the skill to throw his activated lightsaber to attack, guiding it with the Force. * [[Vader's Armor|'Armor']] Powers [[Force|'Force']] - Blessed with impressive reflexes that were typical of a Jedi, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn saw enormous potential in the 9-year-old Skywalker, and believed him to have been conceived by the Force itself. Indeed, when his blood was tested, Skywalker's midi-chlorian count was above 20,000, reportedly even greater than Yoda's. The total amount was, however, unknown, for the reading was off the scale. In his teen years, Skywalker's Force training progressed to the point where he was able to manifest various abilities, and Kenobi thought of him as being "advanced for his age". Using the Force, Skywalker was able to sense what was happening in another room, and to sense when Amidala was in mortal danger from poisonous kouhuns. Relationships Family * Shmi Skywalker ✝ - Mother * Cliegg Lars - Step-Father * Owen Lars ✝ - Step-Brother * Beru Whitesun Lars ✝ - Step-Sister-in-Law * Padmé Amidala ✝ - Former Lover turned Accidental Victim * Luke Skywalker - Son, Enemy turned Saviour * Leia Organa - Daughter and Enemy * Han Solo ✝ - Son-in-Law * Kylo Ren - Grandson Allies * Galactic Empire ** Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ✝ ** Director Orson Krennic ✝ ** Admiral Wullf Yularen ✝ ** Agent Kallus ** Thrawn ** The Grand Inquisitor ✝ ** Stormtroopers - Former Army *** Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Desert Troopers *** Scout Troopers *** Magma Troopers *** Shock Troopers *** Shadow Troopers *** Shore Troopers *** Death Troopers *** Tank Troopers * Hutt Clan ** Jabba The Hutt ✝ ** Bib Fortuna ✝ * Boba Fett - Enemy turned Ally * Bossk * IG-88 ✝ * Dengar * 4-LOM * Galactic Republic ** Clone Troopers - Former Army and Allies *** Clone Troopers *** 41st Elite Corps *** 501st Legion - Favourite Army **** Appo **** Charger ✝ **** Fox ✝ **** Echo **** Tup ✝ **** Fives ✝ **** Jesse **** Kix **** Denal ✝ **** Dogma ✝ **** Hardcase ✝ **** Koho ✝ **** Kreel **** Mixer ✝ **** Oz ✝ **** Redeye ✝ **** Ridge ✝ **** Ringe ✝ *** 212th Attack Battalion **** Commander Cody - Commander & Ally **** Boil **** Crys **** Gearshift ✝ **** Longshot ✝ **** Trapper **** Waxer **** Wooley *** Clone Shock Troopers *** Scout Trooper *** Galactic Marines **** Bacara *** 327th Star Corps **** Bly *** AT_RT Troopers *** 442nd Siege Battalion *** 2nd Airborne Company *** 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps **** Neyo *** Clone Ordnance Specialist * Jar Jar Binks Enemies * Darth Sidious ✝ - Ally turned Master turned Enemy and Victim * Jedi Order - Allies turned Enemies ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ - Former Master turned Enemy and Victim ** Yoda ✝ - Former Master turned Enemy ** Mace Windu - Former Master turned Enemy ** Ahsoka Tano - Former Padawan turned Enemy ** Qui-Gon Jinn ✝ - Former Master and Ally ** Plo Koon ✝ - Former Master turned Enemy ** Ki Adi Mundi ✝ - Former Master turned Enemy ** Kit Fisto ✝ ** Saesee Tiin ✝ ** Agen Kolar ✝ ** Shaak Ti ✝ - Former Master turned Enemy and Victim ** Aayla Secura ✝ ** Luminara Unduli ✝ ** Quinlan Vos ** Even Piell ✝ ** Adi Gallia ✝ ** Coleman Trebor ✝ ** Eeth Koth ** Depa Billaba ✝ ** Jocasta Nu ✝ ** Oppo Rancisis ** Yaddle ** Yarael Poof ✝ ** Zett Jukassa ✝ * Sepratists ** Count Dooku ✝ - Enemy and Victim ** General Grievous ✝ ** Asajj Ventress ✝ - Enemy ** Savage Opress ✝ - Enemy ** Battle Droids * Cad Bane's Group ** Cad Bane - Enemy * Rebel Alliance ** Bail Organa ✝ - Ally turned Enemy ** Mon Mothma *** Spectres **** Ezra Bridger - Enemy **** Kannan Jarrus - Enemy **** Hera Syndulla **** C1-10P **** Garazeb Orrelios **** Sabine Wren *** Han Solo's Strike Team **** Han Solo ✝ - Enemy **** Chewbacca **** Leia Organa - Enemy **** C-3PO - Creation **** R2-D2 - Longtime Ally * Ahsoka Tano - Former Padawan turned Enemy * Captain Rex - Ally turned Enemy * Gregor - Ally turned Enemy * Wolffe - Ally turned Enemy * Sebulba - Enemy * Watto - Former Keeper Gallery Movies 330973E200000578-3532713-image-a-44_1460308376073.jpg|Anakin in ''The Phantom Menace 6eafd8c31083377bb29e1942cdda3f19--star-wars-anakin-skywalker-star-wars-padme-and-anakin.jpg|Anakin in Attack of the Clones Abc3f484c76a2740647b7f010c527d33.jpg|Anakin in Rvenge of the Sith Screen_Shot_2017-06-28_at_9.47.27_pm.png|Darth Vader in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story XUPk9H6.jpg|Darth Vader in A New Hope 960.jpg|Darth Vader in The Empire Strikes Back Vader1_bg.jpg|Darth Vader in Return of the Jedi TV Series 64c6ffd29e86e7abb6ed58b8f5aba141.jpg|Anakin in The Clone Wars Darth-vader-star-wars-rebels.jpg|Vader in Star Wars: Rebels Merchandise Star-wars-rogue-one-darth-vader-sixth-scale-hot-toys-902861-05.jpg|Darth Vader Hot Toy Darth_Vader.png|Darth Vader in Lego 75087_Anakin-Skywalker_Mugshot_672x896.png|Anakin Skywalker in Lego A757d875-9b2e-4059-8a72-3d87846c30ae_1.194dd51f94a7b11eed892750787f3215.jpeg Video Games 29.jpg|Darth Vader in Star Wars Battlefront Darth_Vader_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Darth Vader in Disney Infinity AnakinSkywalker.png|Anakin in Disney Infinity Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:The Phantom Menace Characters Category:Attack of the Clones Characters Category:Revenge of the Sith Characters Category:Rogue One Characters Category:Jedi Category:Masters Category:Sith Category:Force Users Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans